You Rescued Me
by CharS
Summary: Harm follows Mac when she decides to take some time off.


Title: You rescued me  
  
Author: CharS  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
  
Spoiler: Anything up to Hero Worship  
  
Summary: Mac is about ready to give up on Harm when . . . . .  
  
Disclaimers: All characters of JAG belong to Donald Bellasarius and Bellasarius Productions; no copyright infringement intended. Song credit "Amazed" by Lonestar  
  
This is my first FanFic! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
1430 local time  
  
Thursday May 2, 2002  
  
JAG  
  
Frustrated, yet again, Mac dropped her head to her desk with a thud.  
  
"God, I could use a vacation" she said to no one in particular.  
  
Sturgis was passing her office and heard her plea. "Mac, what's up? No offense, but you look like hell."  
  
"Gee, Thanks for the compliment" Mac laughed.  
  
Sturgis turned around and shut her door and than sat in the chair facing her desk.  
  
"Spill it, Mac, you've been a little down lately—what's eating you?" a concerned Sturgis asked, hoping it wasn't serious.  
  
Mac sighed, placing her pen on her desk and closing her files. She sat there quietly for a moment, gathering her thoughts, not knowing where to begin.  
  
"Next week marks one year—you know, the engagement party, Harm's qual's, the. . . . " her voice trailed off and a faraway look came across her face.  
  
"Mac, listen, I know. But I thought it was all behind you."  
  
"So did I Sturgis. I really thought that Harm and I were getting somewhere. Lately he is distracted, can't find time to even say hi let alone have a conversation. In fact, I think he's been going out of his way to avoid me."  
  
"Mac, I don't think he is avoiding you. I'm sure this anniversary of sorts is difficult for him too. Give him time, I'm sure you'll both be back on track".  
  
"Well, I guess. But I still need to get away from here."  
  
"How far away are you interested in going?" Before she could respond, Sturgis was saying, "Bobbie and I were supposed to go to her beach house for the weekend, but the congressional hearings are running behind so we are canceling our plans. How would you like to use the house for the weekend?"  
  
"I . . . . well that sounds wonderful, but . ."  
  
"No, buts. It's yours until Sunday evening. I'll drop the keys by tonight along with the directions. Take Jingo with you and have a relaxing weekend!"  
  
Smiling, "Thanks Sturgis, I think you just saved my sanity". With that they left her office. Mac headed straight to the Admiral's office to ask for Friday off.  
  
And, with a satisfied look on his face, Sturgis strolled out of her office. He knew that come Friday morning, all it would take is Mac's absence from the office to send Rabb over the deep end looking for her.  
  
0800 local  
  
Friday  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
She zipped her overnight bag closed. Looked around the room trying to make sure nothing was forgotten. Noticing the stack of CD's, she thumbed through them, taking several and putting them in her tote. Grabbing Jingo's leash, she called "let's go—time to hit the road!" Jingo danced ecstatically. She threw her bags in the back of the corvette, took the top down and Jingo jumped in his place beside her. The warm May breeze tousling her hair as they drove off to I95.  
  
1005  
  
JAG office  
  
Same day  
  
Harm was on his third pass through the bullpen, looking toward her office that was still closed and dark. Where is she? It's already mid morning and no sign of her, not even a call. Sturgis, was leaning against the file cabinet, a smirk came across his face. Yep, 2 hours, 5 minutes and Rabb's off the deep end looking for her.  
  
Harm caught this expression out of the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and strode over to him and demanded "where is she Sturgis?"  
  
Sturgis took a serious tone "What makes you think that I would know where Mac is?"  
  
"She seems to confide in you lately—and of course that look on your face gives you away—spill it Commander! Where is she?"  
  
"She needed a little time off—a little R & R. Everyone's entitled. She doesn't have to clear her schedule with you, does she?"  
  
"Look, OK, I screwed up before, but I know how to make it right this time. I need her, I've always needed her. I love her, Sturgis. I am finally ready to . . ."  
  
". . . . tell her? It took you a year to get to this? What were you waiting for?"  
  
"Please, just tell me, where I can find her. When you finally realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want it to start immediately!" Harm said impatiently.  
  
This is working perfectly Sturgis thought to himself, he's frantic and desperate. Sturgis began talking in circles deliberately to push Harm further over the edge. Finally seeing that the Commander standing before him was tiring of his games, he gave in and handed Harm an address on a piece of paper.  
  
"You won't be sorry Sturgis, I guarantee it!" an elated Harm shouted as he rushed through the bullpen to the Admiral's office. Sturgis laughed to himself at the sight of his friend head over heals in love.  
  
AJ heard the commotion Rabb was creating at Tiner's desk.  
  
"Send him in Tiner"  
  
He was expecting him. Sturgis had filled him in on what to anticipate once he found out Mac was away. Before he could even get the words out, AJ said "Just be back by 0800 Monday" without even raising his eyes from his files. As Harm barreled out the door, AJ grinned to himself. Let's hope he gets it right this time!  
  
Harm was out of the office and at his apartment, packing as quickly as he could. He then jumped in his SUV, speeding to I95 and North Carolina to find her.  
  
  
  
1420 local  
  
Friday  
  
"We're here!" Mac announced to Jingo, pulling into the driveway of the oceanfront home. R & R never looked so good. The three story beach home was about a hundred yards or so from the water. Its wrap-around porch faced the ocean. Mac turned the key in the lock of the solid oak door, and pushing it open, allowing the ocean's fragrance to fill the home. Jingo's steps echoed on the hardwood floors as Mac set her bag down. She immediately opened the windows, watching the lace curtains dance with every breeze. This is so beautiful, Bobbie has great taste, Mac thought to herself as she ran her fingers over the soft, woven tapestry that covered the sofa. She flopped herself on the chaise lounge, and sighing, closed her eyes briefly. It took all of 3 minutes and 15 seconds for her to feel at home. She could easily get used to life like this. Her mind drifted to Harm. A soft smile filled her face as she remembered the kiss they shared on the Admirals porch. She missed him, secretly wishing that they could be here together. Thoughts then raced to the night his jet went down, jarring her eyes open. How close she had come to losing him. How close she came to marrying Mic. Dismissing those memories, she got up and went back to the car to retrieve the rest of her things.  
  
Remembering the store she drove past on the way in to Kitty Hawk, Mac strode through the home, making a mental list of what she needed to pick up. Jingo barked, Mac remarked "of course, I wouldn't forget to pick up something for you too!" rubbing his head.  
  
Same time  
  
Just southeast of Richmond  
  
Harm laid on the horn again, hoping that maybe it would magically make the traffic go away.  
  
Hell, if I'd thought about it more I could have pulled in a couple of favors and borrowed a jet—I could have been there hours ago. Harm thought. He smiled as he thought of the startled look she'd have on her face seeing him there. He loved taking her by surprise—like that kiss, the one that took them both by surprise, the one that should have happened so long ago. The sound of horns blaring snapped his attention back to the present. The sounds of the horns were for him—his daydreaming was now the reason for the stopped traffic. He flashed that flyboy grin and gave a half-hearted wave to the irritated drivers as he finally lurched the SUV forward.  
  
  
  
1645 Local  
  
Beach house  
  
Her errands didn't take long. Upon returning, she put a few CD's in as she unloaded the groceries.  
  
All that done she was now eager to go for a run on the beach before supper and before darkness would set in. Mac changed into black running shorts and a racer top. Calling to Jingo, they hit the beach. The cool spray of ocean felt good on her skin, soothing her physically and emotionally. She managed to leave DC far behind, even though Harm was constantly in her thoughts.  
  
Just as Mac hit the beach, Harm's SUV pulled in front of the home. So absorbed by her thoughts, she didn't see her visitor. Harm caught a quick glimpse of her and Jingo beginning their run. Smiling, he turned off the engine and got out of the SUV. He slowly walked to the edge of the house, never losing sight of her in the ocean's spray. This is it, pal, you followed your heart here, no retreat no surrender. Harm thought as he returned to the SUV to get his bag.  
  
Stepping onto the porch, he thought about going in the house. But, he didn't want to jump the gun and presume Mac would want him to stay. He could hope, couldn't he? She better, I drove all this way! So he opted to sit on the swing to wait for her to return.  
  
The sound of music from her CD's drifted on the oceans breeze, causing Harm to daydream about Mac again.  
  
Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
  
I can see your dreams,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
  
You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
  
  
1730 local  
  
The sound of Jingo barking woke him from his little dream. He stood up from the swing and looked down the beach. Mac and Jingo were playing in the surf as they made their way up the beach. Mac was tossing a piece of driftwood and Jingo would splash after it to retrieve it. He could hear her sweet laughter echoing over the crash of the waves on the shoreline. He resisted the urge to run across the beach to her. Rather, he sauntered to the edge of the porch to lean against the column, crossing his arms on his chest. You are so beautiful he thought, smiling, his eyes dancing behind his sunglasses at the sight of her.  
  
Mac didn't notice the tall figure on the porch right away. She caught sight of his SUV first, and then her eyes quickly darted to the porch. He was an awesome sight—white shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned, cuffs rolled to his elbows, tails out over his tan khakis, his thick, dark hair tousled by the breeze—she caught her breath as she took in the welcome sight of him. Didn't take you long, flyboy! She thought to herself, half laughing. Gaining her composure, she continued across the beach to the house. By now, Jingo was dancing on the porch, craving for attention.  
  
"Hey, Jingo! How ya doin, pal!" Harm said bending at the knees to pet him.  
  
"Well Sailor, you're a long way from DC. Get lost on the Beltway again Harm?"  
  
"I'm not lost, Mac. I know where I am and where I'm supposed to be"  
  
He took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the vision of her walking toward the steps. Her hair damp from the ocean spray, curled slightly at the nape of her neck. The skin on her shoulders glistening from the droplets of water. Granules of sand covered her lower legs, realizing this she bent down to brush them off and removed her shoes before climbing the steps to him.  
  
She was trying so hard to be aloof. Her heart was pounding, not from the run, but from excitement. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. She liked that feeling. God, what he does to me! I can't just run to him—if it's going to happen, it will, at my pace. I've waited, now it's his turn to wait.  
  
"So Flyboy, what was so urgent that couldn't wait till Monday?"  
  
"Sarah," he started, but all those words he rehearsed on the ride down failed him. He stepped toward her slowly, never taking his eyes from hers. The sound of her given name on his lips made her heart leap. Mac looked away, afraid she'd melt if she continued to meet his gaze. He brought his right hand to her face and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She quivered at his touch, wanting to leap into his arms. Harm, took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. And, as she looked up into his eyes, he kissed her fingertips, bringing them to rest on his heart. She could feel his heart pounding in time with hers. The cool, crispness of his shirt made the tips of her fingers tingle. Her defenses were dwindling, his touch made her breathless. Mac was unable to move, afraid that if she did she would suddenly awake from this dream.  
  
"Harm . . ." she whispered, lost for words.  
  
Before she could speak, he brought his finger to her lips "Shhhh . . . . " pausing slightly before cupping her face gently in his hands. Slowly, he leaned in, brushing his lips over hers. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, eyes brimming with tears. "Sarah, I love you" he whispered as he softly kissed her lips, savoring the sweet taste.  
  
Mac went weak at those words, at the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears in her eyes had now found their way to her cheeks. Harm kissed the tears from her face, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I love you" was all she could manage to say before he stopped her by kissing her more passionately.  
  
Pulling away, Harm broke the spell before their passion could take them to another place. Mac wrapped her arms around his chest, clinging to him and afraid to let go for fear this mirage would vanish as quickly as it appeared. Harm buried his face in her hair, its downy softness making him dizzy. She finally found the strength to speak.  
  
"Harm, are you sure this . . . I . . . am what you want?"  
  
He searched her eyes, making sure he had her attention, "Sarah, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I know it's been a long road to this place in time, but I can't think of anywhere else I want to be—in the arms of the woman I have been in love with since the day I set eyes on her!" A warm smile filled his face as Mac let a laugh escape her lips. She could hardly contain her excitement at his words.  
  
"There is so much I want to say—things that I should have said. But all that matters to me now is telling you how much I love you. I promise that I will never let another day go by without telling you how I feel. I've wasted too much time and I want to make it up to you starting now. You asked me if this. . . .you . . . are what I want. I want to begin and end each day with you. I want long walks on the beach at sunset, quiet dinners by the fire. I want our nights filled with passion and I want to wake in your arms every morning."  
  
Her heart leaped in her chest and the tears were again streaming down her face. Slowly, Harm wiped her tears and gently kissed her lips. Mac grasped his white shirt, the energy still tingling in her fingertips. She whispered softly, "So flyboy, when do we start?"  
  
"I thought we already did!" he laughed. With that, he lifted her into his arms and carried her through the doorway into the house. The strains of yet another song filling the air  
  
I was a traveler travellin' alone  
  
Crossin' that desert they call the unknown  
  
Lost in a valley of shadows and shrinking sand  
  
Hopeless was circling over my head  
  
Patiently waiting for my last step  
  
I was a desperate woman in no man's land  
  
Like an angel of mercy, emotional savior  
  
You took me in your arms and out of danger  
  
You rescued me in the nick of time  
  
I was right on the edge of goin' out of my mind  
  
I was runnin' on empty down to a crawl  
  
Facing a future with no one at all  
  
And just before I found out  
  
How life without love could be  
  
You rescued me.  
  
The mind can play tricks when you're wanderin' out there  
  
Making up visions out of thin air  
  
That's why I thought I was dreamin' when you appeared  
  
But your touch had feeling, your kisses were real  
  
Your voice echoed like a song on a hill  
  
Somehow you knew what my heart needed to hear  
  
Like an angel of mercy, emotional savior  
  
You took me in your arms and out of danger  
  
You rescued me in the nick of time  
  
I was right on the edge of goin' out of my mind  
  
I was runnin' on empty down to a crawl  
  
Facing a future with no one at all  
  
And just before I found out  
  
How life without love could be  
  
You rescued me. 


End file.
